Joanna McCoy
Joanna McCoy was the daughter of Starfleet's Dr. Leonard McCoy and granddaughter of David McCoy. Joanna McCoy had attended school on the planet Cerberus. She was there in 2259 when Cerberus experienced a crop failure and the entire population was in jeopardy of starvation; fortunately, they were saved by Carter Winston's philanthropy. In 2269, when her father, Leonard, met Winston, he wanted to personally thank the philanthropist for his role in saving both the planet and Joanna. ( ) Appendices Background information Joanna was created as the result of a conversation between D.C. Fontana and DeForest Kelley between the first and second seasons of The Original Series. Fontana proposed that McCoy could have an estranged son, to which Kelley replied that he thought the doctor should instead have a daughter. Consequently Joanna was added to the series bible. (Writer's Notebook: D.C. Fontana, TOS Season 2 DVD special features) In The Making of Star Trek by Stephen E. Whitfield and Gene Roddenberry, which was written before the original series' third season had aired, Gene Roddenberry is quoted as saying "In a future story we will bring McCoy's daughter Joanna aboard. She will be a lovely girl, and Captain Kirk, of course, is going to be involved with her. Dr. McCoy is suddenly going to discover he is a father viewing Kirk from a father's perspective. An interesting and sometimes angry new McCoy-Kirk relationship will be seen." In the original draft of , the character of Irina Galliulin was originally written to be Joanna McCoy, and to be a love interest for Captain Kirk (the episode's original title was "Joanna"), but that script was ultimately rejected. The Star Trek Concordance by Bjo Trimble adds to Joanna's biography, stating that she was twenty years old (born c. 2249) and was in training to become a nurse; and that although they write each other often, Dr. McCoy's duties aboard the kept the two apart. In an early draft of the script, Randi was McCoy's daughter. Apocrypha Star Trek II: Biographies gives her full name as Joanna Lee McCoy. In the novel Crisis on Centaurus Joanna was a nurse in Centaurus' capital city. David Gerrold's novelization of mentions Joanna as still being alive in 2364, and having at least one great-grandchild (the great-great-grandchild of Leonard McCoy). In the Star Trek - Crucible novel Provenance of Shadows, Joanna is depicted working in a medical facility on the Verillian homeworld. In the Star Trek: Myriad Universes story A Less Perfect Union, in an alternate timeline, Joanna's mother dies a month after her birth and she is raised by Leonard as a single father, bringing them closer together. Joanna plays a large role in the Star Trek: Legacies novels Best Defense and Purgatory's Key. She is sent to the 's universe via the along with Ambassador Sarek, then-Councilor Gorkon, and others. In the comics Furlough to Fury and World Beneath the Waves, McCoy's daughter is named Barbara. She is a xenozoologist at Urey University. External link * de:~/Person/TAS/1x06/2 fr:Joanna McCoy Category:Humans